


Soul Magic

by XxLightingPrincessxX



Series: Soul Magic [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kolivan, Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Thace, Alpha Ulaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altea is still around just hidden by magic, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alteans bodies are different than humans, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Original Characters, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk and Pidge are human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, I'm making this work as I write, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is younger than Allura by four years, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, My schedule to update the story sucks, No hating me please, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Allura, Omega Antok, Omega Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Sorry for the tears as well, Texan Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), smut at some point, sorry - Freeform, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLightingPrincessxX/pseuds/XxLightingPrincessxX
Summary: They say love is the strongest magic out there. Yet, they never tell you that the more you use the power between you and your lover, the more you become immortal and they become your magic. After a long time, you can release your magic for your love/soulmate to become human once more. Yet, you never know where your love will appear once more.





	1. Memories, Lions, and White Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Ticks: roughly a second (slightly longer)  
> Dobash: roughly a minute (slightly shorter? we think)  
> Varga: roughly an hour  
> Quintent: roughly a day = 20 vargas  
> Decapheeb: Years(I think)
> 
> Will be reposting this every chapter. I'll also be switching between Altean time and Earth time.

_**They tell you that love is the strongest magic out there, but they don't tell you the cost of it. The worst cost out there when you only have one thing in mind when using the Magic of Love. They don't tell you that the more you use your magic, the more your lover becomes your magic and you become immortal. They don't tell you so all you can think about is protecting those you love with your heart(family) and the one that becomes your magic. The worst thing that they don't tell you is when you finally give your magic back so your soulmate can come back to life, they are reborn somewhere new with no memories of you or your time together. They want fighters, not people who rather hide.** _

* * *

Screams rang throughout the air as the Galra stormed the Planet. Fighters using magic and weapons, both Alteans and Galrans (who betrayed their race) fight against those invade Altea. Magic and weapons were killing and harming, protecting the planet they call home. In the middle of the battle, stood four Paladins. They had weapons but they used magic for this battle. The fighting was growing worse when a scream sounded throughout the whole planet. From where the scream sounded, stood a woman in a very worn and tattered dress. She gasps and holds her very pregnant stomach. A woman rushes over to the soon to be mother and helps her into the house and onto her bed. As the planet was hidden away with magic, the woman screamed in pain once more. The Paladins stopped and looked at one another, releasing their magic, knowing the planet was safe. Pink magic flew back into a four decapheeb old. Yellow Magic returned to a young woman, not older than nineteen. Purple magic returned to a young male, the same age as one who used the magic between them. Blue magic flew around, looking for a new body to live once more. When the magic found a body without a soul, the magic took it, coming into the world once more, yet as a girl. Nobody knew that the woman was the carrier for the King's youngest child. 

* * *

***Seven Decapheebs Later***

A young girl walks around the castle, dressed in a maid's clothing, the dress dark and long with the apron on it. Her long white hair was in a braid, revealing her bright blue eyes with white pupils. Walking around, the child knew who she was looking for, yet she didn't want to go to him, so instead, she cleaned the home she is supposed to live in until she becomes who she truly is. Lillian, or as she rather be called Lance, was quick with cleaning and was never seen by anyone. Lillian returned to her home, a small farm where the woman who gave birth to her was working.

"Lillian, I saved enough money. We can get your name changed, and you can change your body." She says, wiping away the sweat from her face. Lillian smiles and nods.

"Sounds great. I can't wait until then. Thank you," She says and walks over to the woman who loved her. She was happy with her life. She saw no reason to leave it to live in a castle with people she truly didn't know. Lillian went inside the small house, changing into male clothes, knowing they were leaving today. When they returned to this village, Lillian would be Lance. Once their bags were packed, they left, the farm in the hands of the Green Paladin, Pidge Holt, one of the few humans on Altea. Lillian waved as she walked away, knowing she'd miss her few friends.

Inside the castle, a young princess stood in her room, looking out her window. She looked at the farm that was near the sea, seeing her soulmate there. The Princess frowns and leaves her room, heading to the farm, yet only to be stopped by the Yellow Paladin.

"Princess Allura, where are you off too?" He asks.

"I am heading to Pidge, my Alpha," Allura says.

"No need. Hunk, you can let her go. I will deal with my soulmate." Pidge says as they walk through the front doors. Allura looks at Pidge and frowns.

"Why were you at that farm?" Allura asks, making Pidge chuckle.

"I'm going to be watching over that farm for a while. The woman who lives there has left for a while. She'll return in a few decapheebs." They say, kissing their soulmate's forehead. Allura nods and leads Pidge to the library, to listen to them as they read aloud.

King Alfor stood at a table in the throne room when Coran runs in.

"Sir, the maiden that carried you child has left. We don't know where she is going." He says. Alfor frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"How strange. Watch the farm. Tell me when she returns." He orders, making Knights nod and leave the throne room. Alfor moves up to his throne and sits down. Coran moves to Alfor's side, looking at his best friend.  He knows that the King of Altea has a plan up his sleeve.

"What is on your mind?" Coran asks. Alfor looks at him and smiles.

"I think she's hiding the child. What do you think?" Alfor says. Coran hums and shrugs.

"Honestly sir, I do not know that answer." He responds.

* * *

***Ten Decapheebs Later***

Lance had to be honest. He hates waking up early to deal with people. Yet, since finding the Blue Lion, he's been waking up and leaving the house before his mom and adoptive family even wakes up. Lance gets his chores done before leaving for Blue. Lance's outfit consists of ripped pants from Earth called jeans and a shirt his mother made for him. His old and worn boots easily find the trail to Blue. Lance smiles as he slips into the cave behind the waterfall. Lance smiles seeing his lion before climbing into the cockpit.

"Hey Girl. Ready to go for a fly?" Lance asks as he sits down. A purr sounds as Lance leans back in his chair. Lance smiles as he and Blue take to the sky. Lance closes his eyes, focusing on his connection to Blue. Lance watches through Blue's eyes as he flies, enjoying the fun. When Lance and Blue land once more, the sun is high in the sky. Lance leaves Blue's cockpit and sits down, looking at his reflection in the water. His once white hair was now brown, blending in with the human family he lives with. His mom changed her looks as well, wanting them to be hidden. Lance sighs and looks out over the water, humming softly. He looks up to the sky as a Red Lion flies closer to him. Lance jumps up and runs into Blue's cockpit, not wanting to be seen right away. Lance watches as the Red Lion lands, with the other four following. Lance puts Blue's Particle barrier up, locking them out. Lance raises an eyebrow as he seeing an older Pidge walking out of Green's mouth. Lance smiles and shakes his head.

"Blue Paladin, show yourself," The Black Paladin orders. The Red and Yellow Paladins stand behind the Black with Pidge. Lance hits a button, that would allow his voice to be heard by them.

"Tell me your name first. I feel no need to show who I am if I do not know who you are." Lance states, watching them. Lance watches as Pidge stares for a minute before grinning.

"It's been a while, L. Come on out. I want a good look at you." They say, stepping forward, "The Black Paladin is Shiro. Yellow is Hunk. Red is Keith. I'm sure you remember me."

"Of course I do, Pidge," Lance says, chuckling. He takes a deep breath before leaving Blue's cockpit and pulls down the hood of his jacket. Pidge smirks and crosses their arms.

"Damn Kid. You've changed." They state.

"Hi. My name is Lance." He says and holds out his hand. Hunk and Shiro shake Lance's hand. Keith looks away from him and crosses his arms.

"What race are you?" Shiro asks, looking at him.

"Oh! I'm human. My mom is Altean though." Lance says, rubbing the back of his neck. Pidge chuckles, knowing the truth behind Lance but didn't say anything, wanting to protect their soulmate's little brother.

"Welcome to Team Voltron Lance. How long have you and Blue been flying together?" Shiro asks. Lance hums and shrugs.

"A couple decapheebs," Lance says, running a hand through his hair. Hunk chuckles.

"You seem nervous, Lance." He comments.

"Kinda. I kinda look up to all of you, even though you're all immortal." Lance says and grins. Keith looks at Lance, yet all he sees in the grin is his soulmate. Keith growls and walks away, getting back into Red's cockpit. Lance frowns as he watches Keith fly away in Red.

"Don't mind Keith. He's closed off to everyone but me and his soulmate." Shiro says. Lance nods and smiles.

"Alright. Oh! Would you like to meet my family?" Lance asks, making the remaining three Paladins nod and climb into their Lions, following Lance and Blue. They all land in a clearing near the McClain farm. Lance leaves Blue before the other leave their Lions and runs towards the farm. Lance runs up to a woman with silver eyes and light brown hair.

"Lance! Where were you?" The woman asks, checking Lance over.

"Mama, I'm okay. I promise. I was flying Blue when I ran into the rest of Voltron." Lance says and chuckles as his mom looks at the three Paladins.

"Oh! Welcome! I'm Lance's mother, Marian." She says then looks at Pidge. "How are you, Dear?"

"I'm good Marian," Pidge says as they hug Lance's mother.

"Nice to meet you, Marian," Shiro says. Lance smiles and looks at the sky.

"Wait. Does this mean I have to move into the castle now?" Lance asks as he looks at the leader of Voltron. He had to be honest, he wasn't ready to go and face his father, though not that anyone knows that he's King Alfor's son. Allura, Pidge, his mother and he knew, but his sister didn't want Lance to be hurt. Hence why Lance and Marian moved out to the McClain Farm. Lance smiles when his mother runs a hand through his hair and invites the Paladins in for lunch.

By the end of the day, everything was set up. Lance would be moving into the Castle of Lion so his training may begin and Marian will move back to her farm that Pidge has taken care of for her. lance heads to his room, the smallest room in the attic out of the four. As Lance looks up at the sky through his window, he smiles, glad he was doing something with his life. Lance closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

***Dream***

_Lance stood in the middle of a clearing, flowers all around him. He turns his head hearing movement and finds Keith walking towards him._

_"There you are Atlantis. I've been looking for you." Keith says softly, cupping Lance's face. Lance smiles and leans into the Galra's palm, loving the warmth from his soulmate._

_"I didn't mean to worry you, Keith. I thought you'd be at training all day with your teacher, Shiro." Lance says, his voice soft, yet weak._

_"I was until I got a call saying you fell at work. Why aren't you at our home and resting?" Keith states, his voice sounding rough. Lance smiles softly, knowing that the more Keith uses Soul Magic, the more Lance was **becoming** his magic._

_"I'll be fine. Don't you have a battle to fight tomorrow?" Lance asks._

_"I do, but I don't want to go if you are falling ill Atlantis," Keith growls out, worried over his mate's health. Keith knew what he was getting into when he met the Altean, yet he does not regret loving the male and making him his mate before their Soulmate Marking appeared stating they belonged to each other. They completed the mating, and they were living happily until Zarkon started attacking and they returned to Altea._

_"Keith, I'm going to be okay. Go and fight. You're my protector. Remember?" Lance says, kissing the Galra warrior softly. Keith kisses back, knowing that his mate his hiding something but does not wish to make his mate mad, he lets it go._

_"As you wish," Keith says softly, making Lance smile. After Keith left for battle, Lance wrote out a note before taking off his ring and laying it on the note before the rest of his life force became Keith's magic. Lance smiles softly._

_"I love you. Please, fight until you need your magic no more and I will return. I promise." Lance says, his voice filling Keith's ears as his fights._

***Reality***

Lance sits up in his bed, his breathing rough and fast. Sweat poured down his face, making the hidden Altean frown. He gets up and gets dressed. He heads down to the kitchen and grabs something to eat before heading out to Blue.

"Good Morning Beautiful," Lance says softly.

 ** _"Good Morning Cub. How did you sleep?"_** Blue says in Lance's mind.

"Same as always. Yet, I remembered last night's dream. Blue, What's Soul Magic?" He asks softly.

 _ **"Soul Magic is the magic created between Soulmates. One is the User of Magic while the other slowly becomes the Magic. The User of Magic turns immortal until they mate with their Soulmate once more. While Soul Magic is powerful, the prince of using it to lose your Mate. Does that answer your question?"**_ Blue tells. Lance nods.

"How do you know if you are the reincarnation of one's Soulmate?" Lance questions, looking at the sky, watching as the stars disappear as the sun rises.

 _ **"The first clue is dreams. Flashbacks, if you will, of the first life, of when they became magic. The next is the SoulMate Mark, that links them to one another. The last is slowly calling out for their Mate, wanting to be held by them once more. What brought on these questions, My Cub?"**_ Blue asks, looking at Lance.

"Last night, my dream felt so real. Like I lived it. In the dream, my name was Atlantis, and Keith was my lover. Am I going crazy?" Lance responds, looking at Blue. A purr sounds in Lance's head.

 _ **"You are not going crazy. Yet, I wouldn't bring this up just yet. Allow time for your team to grow closer to you. I do not believe an Alpha Galra would like to hear about his lost Soulmate just yet. And I believe you should tell them of who you truly are before they learn on their own and hate you because of it. I do not wish to see you in any pain, Child."**_ Blue states. Lance nods and lays against Blue's jaw, relaxing. He was not ready to leave the McClain farm yet. He didn't want to return to the place that teased him for how he felt.

"Do you think Matt would remember me?" Lance asks after a while.

 _ **"I believe he would. You are very hard to forget, Child,"**_ Blue says, making Lance laugh. Lance looks in the pond, allowing his human looks to fall away. He watches as his dark brown hair turns pure white, growing longer. His dark blue eyes turn to a very bright blue, the black pupils turning white. Lance's sky blue markings appear, under his eyes, on his shoulders, and on his waist. Lance hums and stares at his reflection.

"In my Altean, I look like Atlantis. Why is that?" Lance asks Blue. Blue purrs and lets a chuckles ring through Lance's head.

 _ **"That is because you and Atlantis are one and the same. You will always look as you did in the past life."**_ Blue states, explaining the answer to Lance. The said male nods and turns back into his human form. Lance stands up and heads inside when he hears yelling. He smiles at his family and laughs. He helps his mom and aunt cook breakfast, his adopted siblings singing and playing music. Lance smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm going to miss all of this," He whispers to Marian. Marian smiles softly and kisses Lance's forehead.

"I know, Lance. I will as well." She says, hugging her son. Lance smiles and makes plates, passing them out. He enjoys the one last meal he has with his large family, knowing that once training begins, Voltron, Allura, and Coran will be gone with the Castle of Lions to fight the war. Lance finishes eating and packs his belongings. Lance hugs his family and heads out to Blue. Marian states her last goodbyes before heading to Blue as well, glad that their travel back to the Captial won't be as long as the trip to the McClain Farm. Lance sits down in his chair and sets off. Marian holds the back of Lance's chair, watching.

* * *

Lance had to be honest, he didn't like the large castle. He was following Pidge to the control room, where he would 'meet' Coran and Allura. Shiro, Hunk, and Keith were in the control room already, the team ready to head to space.

"I'm telling you, something seems off in this Lance guy!" Keith snaps, his voice ringing through the empty halls. Lance stops in the doorway and frowns.

"Keith, that's not nice. We just meet him. Something's going to seem off." Shiro says.

"I'll say this again. I don't trust him." Keith growls.

"Why do you hate me already? What did I do to you?" Lance asks, the pain in his heart, making his voice break. Keith looks at Lance and feels the need to comfort him. He growls, hating that he felt this pull. Hating that his Atlantis was gone and no more because he had to learn Soul Magic. Everyone else on Voltron had their Mates, but Keith just had to lose his.

"Because you look like  _him_. And you're not  ** _him_**." Keith snaps, crossing his arms. Lance flinches and sighs.

"I'm sorry I look like whoever. I'm sorry that you hate me, but in order to form Voltron, you  _have_ to trust me." Lance states, running a hand through his hair. He knew who Keith was talking about, but he couldn't reveal that yet. Allura looks at lance and grins.

"Hello, Lance. It's been a long time. How's Marian?" The Princess asks. Coran smiles and pulls Lance into a hug, the boy was technically his child since his soulmate is Alfor, but he knew that his mate was slowly dying.

"Mom's great, 'Lura. It's good to see you and Coran again." Lance says, hugging the said male back. Lance closes his eyes and relaxes, before opening his eyes and pulling out of the hug.

"Welcome to the Castle of Lions, Lance," Hunk says. Lance grins.

"Thanks. I heard from Pidge that we leave Altea tonight. Is that true?" Lance asks, making Shiro nod.

"We are. In a couple of Vargas, or couple of hours. Whichever time you prefer." Shiro responds. Lance laughs, holding his sides.

"I'm fine with either. I'm good with both," Lance reveals, grinning. Keith stiffens at Lance's laugh, his heart clenching. He hated that Lance reminded him of Atlantis. It made his pain worse because he didn't have his SoulMate with him. Keith storms out of the room, making Lance sigh.

"I'll work on making him like me. I promise." Lance says. Shiro smiles softly.

"Lance, don't worry. Keith's just like this. Now, if he tries to hurt you, run. Alright?" Shiro says, making Lance nod. Lance wasn't worried, he knew the promise Keith made with his Soul Magic when he first knew how to make the Unbreakable Promises. He made it to where Atlantis could never be hurt by Keith or his magic. The door opening pulls Lance out of his head. He yelps as he gets tackled.

"Lil!" Matt yells, making Lance shout.

"You fucker! Get the hell off of me! Pidge, get your demon of a brother!" Lance yells. Pidge laughs and shakes their head.

"Nah. I'm recording this." They say, holding up their phone. Lance screams and pushes Matt off.

"Pidge, I hate you!" Lance yells as he runs out of the room, Matt following. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?" He asks.

"Matt and lance are best friends. Have been since before Lance moved out to the McClain Farm." Allura says, smiling.

"Wait, Lance lived here?" Hunk asks.

"Yeah. Marian and Lance own that farm by the sea that I've been caring for," Pidge reveals, smiling. Allura smiles and kisses Pidge's forehead, making them wrap their arms around their SoulMate.

"I should go and save the child," Coran says before walking out of the room.

Lance was running through the halls, his laughter filling the emptiness. Matt's yells and shouts helped as well. Lance jumps up and climbs up the rock wall that was in the training room.

"Cheater!" Matt yells. Lance smiles.

"Even in a dress, I could beat you up this. Being in pants is no surprise." Lance says, smiling. Matt huffs and crosses his arms.

"Lance, come down. Please." Matt says.

"What are you doing in here, Matt? Does my brother know?" Keith asks, walking into the training room.

"Keith. No, Shiro doesn't know. He knows that I chased after Lance, though." Matt says, pointing up at the 'human' male. Keith raises an eyebrow.

"How did you get up there?" Keith asks. Lance shrugs.

"I climbed. I like being in high places." Lance says.

"You didn't climb, you basically flew up the wall!" Matt yells, throwing his hands up. Laughter rang out as Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran walk into the room.

"I want to see this. Lance climb down then back up." Shiro orders, walking over to his Soulmate, pulling Matt close. Lance chuckles and nods. He falls forward, making everyone scream. Lance twists and grabs a couple rocks before climbing down all the way. lance smiles.

"Sorry about scaring you all," Lance says before rolling his arms and looking up the rock wall. He grins and starts climbing. He moves faster and faster, reaching the top quickly. He looks down and waves.

"Damn Lance," Pidge says.

"I climbed a lot after I moved," Lance says before coming back down. Matt grins.

"Teach me." He says. Shiro frowns.

"No," He tells, making Matt frown. Lance laughs and smiles.

"I think I'll go and rest while you prepare for launch. I didn't sleep well last night." Lance says before heading to his room. Lance opens his door and closes it, locking it. He lets his human look fall as he falls into his bed. Lance smiles as he covers up, yawning. He curls up and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to get to him.

***Dream/Flashback***

_Lance bolts up in a soft bed, silk sheets around him. He gasps and looks around. He gets up, his long night gown falling around him. He moves over to the balcony, the night breeze calming him down._

_"Atlantis?" He hears as arms wrap around his waist._

_"Sorry Babe, I had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." Lance says, turning around in the strong arms and looks up at his lover. His hand falls onto the Mate Mark, the one that links them together, the matching Mark over his heart as well._

_"Baby, what have I told you?" Keith asks, kissing Lance's forehead._

_"No matter what it is, you'll protect me," Lance says, making Keith nod._

_"Exactly. Do you wish to talk about your dream?" Keith asks. Lance shakes his head and lays his head on his Alpha's chest. Keith lets out a soft rumble, comforting Lance._

_"Keith?" Lance whispers._

_"Yes, Atlantis?" Keith responds._

_"What would you do if you lost me?" Lance questions, looking up at the Galra male._

_"I would search for you everywhere. Why?" Keith states, watching his Mate._

_"I fear I don't have much time left," Lance reveals, tears forming in his eyes. Keith hugs Lance close, as he cries. Lance knew he would leave soon, and he hated it._

***Reality***

Lance wakes up to somebody beating on his door. Lance gets up, turning his looks human before opening his door.

"Yes?" Lance asks, rubbing his eyes.

"You need to come to the control room," Keith growls before stalking off. Lance frowns and sighs. He heads to the control room, staying quiet. Allura smiles at him.

"Lance! Just in time. We need you in your seat and we can leave." Allura explains. Lance nods and heads to the blue chair that rose from the ground. Lance smiles as a screen appears before him, and starts tapping away on it.

"We're clear for taking off," Pidge says, grinning.

"Ready," Hunk says. Shiro gives a thumbs up. Keith's growl was his way of letting them know.

"Let's go," Lance says. Allura smiles as the Castle takes off. Lance smiles and leans back, closing his eyes. Tomorrow, he starts training.

* * *

Lance grunts as he hits the floor. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"Again," Allura orders. Lance groans and slowly gets up. He wasn't that good in his human form, but he had to hide... For now at least.

"Let me take a break, 'Lura," Lance begs, holding his side. Allura sighs.

"Fine. We could eat lunch anyway." She says. Lance smiles

"Nice job today, Lance," Shiro says. Lance smiles.

"Thanks Shiro," Lance says as everyone walks to the dining room. Coran serves out Space Goo, as Hunk calls it, and Lance digs in. Lunch was full of stories begin shared and laughter filling the room. Lance looks at Keith.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance asks, making everyone freeze. Keith looks at the Blue Paladin.

"What?" Keith questions.

"Tell me a story. It can be whatever you choose." Lance says. Keith leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

"Alright," Keith says.

"Thank you," Lance states.

"I was younger. I had just came to Altea after completing by warrior training. Shiro was already here...."

***Flashback***

_Keith walks off the ship, looking around at all the Alteans. One stood out though. His long white hair and bright blue eyes made him stand out. He runs up to Keith, his eyes lighting up with his smile._

_"You must be Keith! Shiro asked me to come and get you since he's in a meeting. I'm Atlantis. Welcome to Altea," The male says, holding out his right hand. Keith shakes it, staring at the male. Keith just nods and follows Atlantis as he starts walking._

_"Why did Shiro send you?" Keith growls, making Atlantis look back at him._

_"I didn't have anything to do." He reveals, looking at the Galra. Keith nods and looks around._

_"Why are you so mean looking?" Atlantis asks after a while. Keith raises an eyebrow._

_"Why are you so happy go lucky?" Keith snaps. Atlantis frowns._

_"That wasn't nice. I'm trying to make you feel welcomed here," Atlantis snaps back. Keith growls, making Atlantis flinch and cover his face. Keith stops and frowns._

_"Sorry," Keith mumbles, making Atlantis gaze at him._

_"It's okay. Come on, Shiro's waiting." Atlantis says and leads Keith to his brother. Over the next few months, Keith was seeing Atlantis every once in a while, until Atlantis showed up at his bedroom door, tears running down his face._

_"Atlantis? What's wrong?" Keith asks, pulling the Altean into his room._

_"I was heading here when a Galra hit me. Apparently, I was in his way." Atlantis whispers, whining when Keith touched his back. Keith frowns and removes Atlantis' shirt and looks at his back._

_"He hit you?" Keith growls. Atlantis nods and closes his eyes. He gasps and his eyes snap open as he feels a soft kiss against the bruise on his back._

_"Keith?" Atlantis asks, turning to look at the Galra. Keith looks at Atlantis._

_"I'll protect you Atlantis. And I will never, **ever**_ _place my hands on you to hurt you. That I swear with my magic." Keith says, his body glowing blue. Atlantis gasps and covers his mouth before hugging Keith and smiling. Keith hugs back, nuzzling his face into Atlantis' hair. When Atlantis fell asleep, Keith laid him on his bed and left, to find the one who hurt Atlantis. When Keith returned to the castle after Atlantis woke up, the Galra that gave the Altean the bruise was in very bad shape. After that, if you saw Atlantis, Keith was always there. Both of them laughing and smiling._

 ***Reality*** _  
_

And that's how I met my Soulmate." Keith says, finishing the story. Lance smiles.

"He sounds nice. I'm sorry you can't find him." Lance says. Keith looks at Lance.

"He'll come back to me. He promised, and he hates breaking promises." Keith states, smiling. Lance smiles, knowing he was closer to his goal. Allura stands up.

"We need to get back to training. The next training exercise is the Maze." Allura says, making everyone groan. Lance follows everyone back to the training room.

"Lance is in the Maze first," Allura says once she, Coran, and Matt are back in the control room. Soon, Lance stands in the middle of the room as the Maze disappears from his view.

"Who's guiding me?" Lance asks, worried.

"I am," Keith answers. Lance nods and listens to Keith. Lance yelps as he gets zapped when he takes a wrong turn. After he makes it out of the Maze, Lance sighs.

"Never again, please," Lance says. 

 "Lance, it wasn't that bad," Pidge says, smirking. Lance crosses his arms and huffs.

"No. Pidge, it was horrible. I hate mazes." Lance yells, throwing his arms up. Shiro and Hunk laugh at Lance. Allura and Matt watch their brother, worried about him. Coran smiles and shakes his head. Keith was just staring at him.

"The next thing we have to try is the Mind Meld," Coran says. Lance raises an eyebrow.

"That thing where we're all in each other's mind?" Lance asks, making everyone else nod. Lance sighs and follows the rest of the Paladins over to the middle of the room, sitting down. Lance is the last one to put on the circlet. Lance takes a deep breath and clears his mind, not wanting to reveal much about himself yet. Lance pictures Blue in his head, all the times they went flying or sat and talked. The one time they went swimming was his favorite. Shiro has Matt on his mind, nothing too dark. Pidge has Allura on their mind. Hunk has a girl Lance hasn't seen before. Keith has Atlantis on his mind. Lance pulls off the circlet and walks out of the room, running off to the library in the castle. He finds his hidden room and shuts the wall. He sits down and lets his human looks fall.

 _ **"Child? What's wrong?"**_ Blue asks. Lance takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Blue, it's so hard to act like I don't know anything. I don't know what to do, Beautiful." Lance whispers, his voice breaking. A purr fills his head, making Lance smile softly. Lance jumps when a knock sounds on the wall.

"Lance?" Allura asks.

"I'm in here. Is it just you?" Lance questions, standing up. Allura knocks on the wall. Five knocks, meaning she's not alone. Lance sighs and lets his human appearance take over once more. Lance opens the wall and looks at his team.

"Why did you run out of training?" Shiro asks. Lance takes a deep breath and looks at the floor. Lance sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I haven't been completely honest with who I am. There's a reason why Pidge, Allura, and Matt know me so well." Lance says softly. Keith growls and grabs Lance's shirt.

"So I was right? We can't trust you?" Keith snaps. Lance frowns and pushes Keith away.

"You can't hurt me. You try to and you'll go flying." Lance snaps, feeling his heart skip a beat before starting a new rhythm. Lance's eyes widened, knowing his mark just appeared. Keith growls and lunges for Lance, being who he is, dodges and runs. Lance runs fast to the training room, knowing Keith and everyone else will follow. Lance runs to the middle to the room and turns around. Lance moves back a little and looks at Pidge, Allura, and Coran. They nod and hold everyone but Keith back. Keith growls and gets ready to tackle Lance. Lance takes a deep breath and looks Keith in the eye.

"You swore on your Soul Magic that you'd never  _ **ever**_ raise your hands to harm me," Lance says. Lance watches as a blue shield wraps around him as Keith slams into it. Lance lets his human looks fall once more. Lance crosses his arms, staring at Keith.

"Atlantis?" Shiro asks. Lance huffs and shakes his head.

"Yes and no," Lance says. Keith stands up, his eyes never leaving Lance.

"Do tell your story, Little Brother," Allura says. Lance sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I will after this shield goes away," Lance says, making everyone nod. Yet, before the shield can disappear, an alarm sounds, telling of somebody needing their help.


	2. Marks, Blood, Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight against Galra happens. Lotor is introduced. Sorry that this is so late. School's been insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ticks: roughly a second (slightly longer)  
> Dobash: roughly a minute (slightly shorter? we think)  
> Varga: roughly an hour  
> Quintent: roughly a day = 20 vargas  
> Decapheeb: Years(I think)
> 
> Will be reposting this every chapter. I'll also be switching between Altean time and Earth time.

The shield around Lance disappeared the moment he stepped into Blue's cockpit. Lance takes a deep breath and flies out of his hanger. Lance meets the others in the front of the castle.

"What's that?" Lance yelps, seeing a fleet of ships.

"Galra," Keith growls. Shiro lets out a growl as well. Pidge and Hunk appear on the video screen.

"We need to form Voltron," Pidge says.

"How? Lance hasn't been apart of our team for very long." Hunk comments. Lance bites his bottom lip and smiles. He looks at his friends.

"I got this. Let's do this." Lance states. With their eyes closed, they felt the bond form. Lance's eyes snap open, grinning. Voltron was standing, ready to fight. Lance cheers and laughs. For his first time, he was doing well for this fight. Although, he could hear the thoughts of the others in the back of his head. He could tell what was going to happen before it was said aloud. Lance smiles and takes a deep breath.

"What's the best way to take this fleet out?" Pidge asks over the comms.

"I'd say the sword, right?" Hunk asks.

"Why are we jumping to the end?" Shiro questions.

"Because I want this over with," Keith growls. Lance stares at the fleet of ships.

"What if instead of Voltron, we fight as five Lions before forming Voltron once more," Lance says aloud, talking to himself.

"That may actually work. Shiro, let's do that," Hunk says. Shiro smiles, the comms all on.

"Not bad Lance. Let's do this!" Shiro yells. The team cheers and breaks apart from Voltron. Lance fires ice at some of the ships.

"Be careful Lance," Hunk comments, smashing into the smaller ships. Lance looks around.

"I will. Keith, behind you!" Lance screams. The Red Lion goes flying as a blast hit it in the back. Keith growls and uses his Jawblade to take out a mass amount of ships in one go.

"I'm fine, Lance." He says. Lance nods and focuses on his work. The team wasn't used to the fifth lion flying with them. 

"Guys, they're going after Blue!" Allura yells over the comms.  Lance screams as a huge blast hits him and Blue.

"Atlantis!" Keith screams. Lance looks at the screen and gives a soft smile. He winces as pain pulses through him.

"I'll be okay. Let's end this." He says. Shiro nods and has them form Voltron.

After winning the battle, they return to the Castle of Lions going to the proper hangers for the Lions. Lance takes a deep breath before leaving Blue and slowly heading to the Bridge.

“I hate the Galra!” Keith’s voice drifts from the Bridge, making Lance stop.

“You are Galra, Keith,” Pidge responds, chuckling. Lance hears movement and somebody sitting down.

“Lance, you gonna come in or just stand in the hall?” Shiro asks. Lance blushes and slowly walks into the room. Keith looks up, his dark purple eyes locking with Lance’s blue eyes. Allura smiles and walks over to her brother.

“Do tell now.” She says. Lance laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m the second child of King Alfor. Marian is my mother, but she only carried me for Coran and Alfor.” Lance begins. Pidge and Hunk high five, while Matt sits down in Shiro’s lap.

“What do you really look like?” Shiro asks. Keith stands from his chair, moving closer to Lance. The said male closed his eyes and let his brown hair turn snow white. He knew his Altean Markings appear when Coran cooned. Opening his eyes, he meets Keith’s gaze. His bright blue eyes with white pupils the perfect contrast against Keith's dark eyes. Keith steps forward, grabbing's Lance's arm. He slowly starts removing the armor on the Blue Paladin. Lance watches, wondering what Keith has in his mind. When he stands in the bodysuit outfit under the armor, he stares at Keith.

"Keith?" He questions, grabbing Keith's shaking hands. Keith takes a deep breath before removing the shirt of the bodysuit. Lance looks down at his chest, staring at the red fire that is literally dancing on his right side. Keith slowly smiles before looking at Lance's face.

"You're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you," He says. Lance raises an eye and crosses his eyes.

"Dude, before you knew who I truly was, you hated me." Lance pointed out. Hunk and Pidge high five.

"Okay. One, I was pissed that I felt the pull and I didn't understand it. Two, all I saw was your true face when I looked at you." Keith comments. Lance rolls his eyes and tackles Keith to the ground.

"Don't growl at your Omega if you don't know the whole story," Lance purrs. Keith growls softly and kisses Lance roughly. A speak is heard from Lance, the energy shock empowering him.

* * *

Across the galaxy, in a massive ship, sits a Prince, looking for a Mate. 

His long white hair made it easy for him to stand out. He stands from the throne by his father’s side, making his father look at him.

“What is on your mind, Lotor?” The King says. The Prince, Lotor, looks at his father.

“I need a mate. Whether they’re mine or not. I want the perfect Omega to bare my children.” Lotor comments. The King smirks at his son before looking at his wife, as she walks into the room.

“King Zarkon, it seems a force has destroyed one of our fleets near where Altea used to stand. The King, Zarkon, stands from his throne.

“What do you mean Haggar?” He demands. A guard steps forward.

“Sir, the fleet that was destroyed was able to send this picture.” He states, holds up the device in his hands, revealing a photo of Voltron. Lotor grabs the photo and stares at it. He stares at the Blue Lion, before looking at his father.

“Let me hunt down Voltron, Father.” He requests. King Zarkon stares at his son before nodding.

“I will allow it.” He voices, making Lotor bow slightly to his father. Turning and leaving the room, Lotor heads to change and gather his team. He is going to take down Voltron and find a Mate worthy of his bloodline.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's on the short side. Soulmate Markings literally dance because of the Soul magic within it. As the bond between Soulmates grows, the Marking can get bigger. Please leave me comments, I love reading them. Ask questions, I don't mind.


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to light. Alfor tells why a whole planet forgets his brother. Lance regains more memories and wants the missing piece of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a crazy school year and the start of summer was hard. Anyways, I'm working on this story. Let me tell you, y'all might hate me later... Also, if you haven't, check out Magic Bonds, the Prequel to this story. Another thing, I'm trying to raise money so I can go to Italy for my Senior trip. Please, all I ask is for the link to be shared. You don't have to donate money, but my family can't afford this trip alone. Just share the link as many times as you can. Thank you.
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/s7q8a-senior-trip-to-italy&rcid=r01-153074027539-cbf291c83eb54051&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_w

_Atlantis watches Honerva waddle around, her very large stomach making it difficult for her to walk._

_"Honerva, careful sister. Zarkon would have my head if you get hurt." Atlantis calls. The other Omega looks at her brother and smiles._

_"I'm fine, Atlantis. I have tests to run on that room." She says. Her Altean markings were slowly changing. The Male Altean didn't like how sick his sister seemed to be._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

Lance bolts up in his bed, gasping as the fall of Keith's home planet passes through his memories. Knowing he won't be able to go back to sleep, the Omega gets up and heads to the training room, not paying attention as Marian follows him. Lance starts a training program, falling into a pattern. When the Bot gets a good hit on him, the simulation stops.

"You need your rest, Lance," Marian calls. Lance looks at the woman who raised him, yet all he sees is a baby girl in his arms as he holds his daughter for the first time.

"M-Marian?" Lance stutters. Marian raises an eyebrow and walks over to Lance.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Lance's eyes fill with tears before he starts crying.

"Oh, my baby girl!" He cries out and hugs her. Marian freezes as the connect clicks. The void that been in her heart for forty years fills once more as she realizes who's in her arms.

"Mom!" She cries, not caring that the Omega in her arms is technically younger than she is. The two cry as they hold onto each other. That's how Keith found them, holding onto each other and crying. The Alpha slowly walks over to his Mate and Pup. No matter how old Marian gets, she is his Pup.

"Everything okay?" He asks. Lance opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed them. He holds out a hand to his Alpha, who takes it, and pulls him down.

"I'm missing a Pup. Where is my son?" The Omega states. Marian nuzzles Lance's neck, relaxing completely for the first time in years.

"He's running a group. It's called the Blade of Mamora, and they're everywhere. He's strong." Keith responds.

"I want to find my son. I also want to video call my brother. I want to know why he made Altea forget my past self." Lance comments. Keith nods and gets up, pulling his Mate up, taking his daughter. Lance whines softly and holds his arms out.

"I want my daughter." The Omega says. The Galran Alpha smiles and kisses the top of Lance's head.

"Love, I know you want our daughter, but do think about this. You left when she was thirteen. She's fifty-six now. Koli's fifty-nine." Keith explains. Lance whines, making Marian laugh.

"My parents are still so odd after forty decapheebs apart." She says, making Lance and Keith smile.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Everyone stood in the bridge, watching Allura talk with her father on the video chat. Coran stood by Allura, smiling at his Mate.

"Good to see that everything is going good," Alfor says.

"As am I. Father, I have a question for you." Allura comments. Before Alfor could ask what the question was, Keith and Lance walk into the bridge, Lance's human form gone. Alfor looks over at Lance.

"Who are you?" He asks. Lance smiles and walks over to Allura.

"Hello, Baby Brother. You've aged well. I'm glad you're still around." Lance replies. Alfor's eyes widen as he stares at Lance.

"A-Atlantis?" Alfor whispers. Lance nods and takes a deep breath.

"You've made a great King. I do have a question for you." Lance states. Alfor raises an eyebrow but nods.

"Ask away, Brother." He tells.

"Why did you make Altea forget me?"

The bridge of the Castle of Lions grows silent. Keith moves forward, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. Alfor sighs.

"When we found out you were gone, everything went dark...." Alfor starts.

***Flashback***

_Everything fell silent as two pups ran out of a grand and beautiful home, the youngest one carrying letters._

_"Daddy!" The daughter cries. The father of the pups drops his weapons and pulls his pups into his arms._

_"What's going on? Where's your mother?" The Alpha asks._

_"He's gone, Dad. Mom's gone." The oldest pup answers. The youngest pulls away and hands the letters out to who they're addressed too._

_"He left these... And this." She whispers, putting her father's letter in his hands, along with a golden ring. Pain fills the father, only knowing his Mate is gone. Ripping open the letter, he learns the truth behind his Magic. Letting out a cry full of pain, heartbreak, and utter loss. Off to the side, stood the King of the planet. He knew from the cry who was gone._

_Everyone in hearing range did. Prince Atlantis was gone from their world. Not even an hour after finding out, the whole planet was in morning. Everywhere the small family went blue flowers, gems, and clothes laid out on front steps. People cried, but nobody cried more than the family of Atlantis. For three whole deecapheebs, the planet cried for their lost prince. When the pain became too much for the planet, the King held a meeting, and at the meeting, all forgot Prince Atlantis. The husband to Prince Atlantis hated it and lost his anger. Brother and sister held onto each other, a void in their hearts created by the loss of their mother grew with age._

***Present*** _  
_

"I did it to save the planet. Everyone was hurting with you gone. I had to do something. I remembered what you told me the day you told Father that you were leaving. A great King puts others before his needs. A great King is always there for his people. I wanted to be a great king for you." Alfor explains. Lance nods and runs a hand through his hair. Keith was growling softly, not wanting to relive the day he lost his Mate.

"You have done well, Brother. I'm proud of you." Lance states, a smile on his face. Alfor grins as well, making him look a lot younger. Keith stops the growl in his throat, looking at the King of Altea. He sighs, fulling understanding now how much pain Alfor went through when he lost his brother. Keith steps in front of Lance, staring at Alfor.

"I'm sorry for that day." He says, apologizing to somebody other than his Mate for once. Alfor's eyes widen before he smiles.

"It's okay. You had lost your Mate and I made people forget him. You had the right to fight me." acknowledged Alfor. Lance pokes his head around his SoulMate's body.

"What!?" He exclaims. Keith sighs, facing his Omega.

"The day Alfor made everyone forget you, I challenged him to a fight. I was mad... But I was also in so much pain, the heartbreak from losing you overwhelming. I had to take my anger and pain out somehow, so I went after your brother. We went to the training grounds and fought. We fought all day until I finally had all the anger gone, just left with pain. After that, I broke down in tears, Aflor there to hug me like you did. Once I was done, we sat and talked. I never said sorry about challenging him or thanked him for his help. Alfor and Coran have been there for me every day for the past forty years... The training rooms on this ship were created for me so I could let out my pain and anger without hurting anyone." Keith remarks. Lance stares at him Alpha before tears start running down his face. He hugs the Galran, crying harder.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you so much pain!" Lance bawls. Keith whines, wrapping his arms around the Altean. He nuzzles Lance's hair, falling into the pattern of calming his Mate once more. When Lance was still Atlantis, the poor male was easily startled when they first Mated. When he fell pregnant with Kolivan, Atlantis slowly became harder to startle, but he loved cuddling with his Mate.

Lance relaxes to the nuzzling and the soft rumbling from Keith's chest. A soft purr escapes his mouth as his tears stop. He sighs softly and nuzzles back, releasing a soft chirp. Keith lets out a pleased growl before looking up to see his daughter staring at them. Keith chuckles and holds out a hand. Marian smiles and moves closer to her parents, purring when her parents welcomed her into their cuddling party. Lance coos softly, scenting his daughter.

"My beautiful girl. I'm so proud of you." He whispers. Marian smiles and chirps.

"I love you, Mom. I wish Koli was here." She mumbles. Keith hums.

"I think I might know where he is. Last I heard from him, his resistance group was strong. The Blade of Momora." He retorts. Lance hums a small smile on his lips and nuzzles Keith's scent gland.

"I want my son." He begs. Allura smiles and looks around.

"Then we'll get him. After all, we do need allies." She comments. Lance beams at her, making everyone smile. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

Inside a hidden base, an Alpha male with long white hair stares at an old piece of paper. The handwriting was fading with time, but he knew it by heart now.

_'My amazing son,_

_Koli, I'm sorry to leave you. I'm sorry for seeing you meet your Mate. Most of all, I am so sorry that you had to lose me so young. You are so strong, just like your father, and I know you'll make the right choices. You have always done everything in your power to protect others. If you ever do make a group of people to fight Zarkon, give them a proud name. You've always been good with you Momoran Blade, ever since we made it together, you've used it. Please, help your father with anything and protect your sister. I know you'll already do did. My son, you have a good heart on you. Don't lose it. I love you. Never forget that. I'll return someday. Until then, write down your adventures for me. I'll want to read everything. Be good and strong. Help all you can. Don't lose sight of what's important to you. Best of all, stay true to you._

_I love you so, my son._

_Your mother'_

The sound of a door opening makes the male look up. Before him stands his Omega, Antok.

"Koli, we're getting a transmission." He says. The man stands up and walks over to his Omega.

"Alright. Let's go." He states. The Alpha follows his Omega to the communications room. The transmission is accepted. The Galran Alpha is shocked to see the faces of his father and sister.

"Kolivan!" His sister squeals. Kolivan lets out a laugh.

"Hello, Marian. It's good to see you and father again." He responds.

"Hello, Antok," Keith says. The Omega smiles and waves.

"Hello, Sir." He comments.

"Let me see!" A voice yells off-screen. Keith smiles and laughs.

"Get over here then, Lance!" He states.

"Father, who are you talking to?" Kolivan asks. Keith and Marian smile at each other. A face appears on the screen. A face he knows all too well. Kolivan's eyes widen as he drops to his knees.

"M... Mother." He stutters. Lance smiles.

"Hello, Koli. Look at you. You're so tall. Oh, my son, I'm so proud of you." Lance praises. Kolivan smiles and laughs.

"Mother, I'm so happy to see you." Kolivan whispers. Antok walks over and kneels by his Mate.

"Hi. I'm Antok, Koli's Omega." He says. Lance beams and claps.

"You're so cute! Oh my gosh. Koli, I love him." He squeals. Kolivan smiles and looks at his Omega.

"I love him too. He's been there for me. I don't know where I'd be without him." He states. Antok smiles and looks at the screen.

"I would love to meet you in person." Antok comments. Kolivan looks up at his family before looking around the base he's built. Everything he's worked for, is he ready to leave it just to see his mother again? The doors open, revealing Thace as he steps into the room.

"Father, there you are. I was wondering where you were. Oh, hey grandpa and Aunt Maria. Who's the white-haired male?" He comments, sitting on the floor by Kolivan. Lance's eyes water.

"I have a grandbaby!?" He cries. Antok laughs.

"Four actually. Thace, the one with white hair is your grandmother." Antok explains. Thace stares at the screen.

"We need to go meet him. I'll gather the siblings." He says and bolts out of the room. Kolivan starts laughing.

"I guess we're going on a trip. You want to tell the base?" He asks his Mate. Antok nods and leaves the room. Kolivan looks at the screen.

"Guess you're coming home," Marian says. Kolivan nods and smiles.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you, Mom." He says. Lance smiles and nods.

"Same here, Koli." He whispers. The call ends as Antok walks back into the room with Thace, Ulaz, Atlantia, and Kiena.

"Kie, stop freaking out," Allie says. Kie was a surprise to him and Antok. She's only twelve deecapheebs old.

"I don't understand though! How is grandma alive? Didn't Daddy say he passed before Mommy was in his life?" Kei cries out in confusion. Ulaz chuckles and picks up his baby sister.

"Yes, but that's the thing with Magic. Anything is possible." He whispers. The family smiles before they leave to gather their things. Kolivan was going to see his family in person again. His mother was going to meet his pups. Kolivan smiles at the thought. His pups were going to meet his mom. Antok sees the smile on his Mate's face and smiles himself. He'd wait to tell him the good news he learned before the call. One surprise was enough for one day. After all, he wanted Lance to know first. He's missed enough births and birthdays. Besides, what's a few days to tell his Alpha he was pregnant again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen as time goes on? Will Kolivan join Voltron and leave his organization behind for his family or keep working? I honestly don't know myself. We'll see how everything plays out. Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Soul Magic: Soul Magic is when the Dominate Partner uses the SoulMate bond to protect the Submissive Partner. Also known as the Magic of Love.  
> SoulMate Marks: The marks between soulmates that do not show up until they are of age.  
> Atlantis: Lance's past life. Atlantis was the Prince of Altea, older brother to Alfor, but Atlantis became Soul Magic. After Atlantis died, Alfor used everything he could to make the planet forget his brother.  
> Keith: He is half Galra and Half Human. His skin is a lighter purple and his eyes are like his eyes in the show. Also, he can get very possessive of his SoulMate.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
